


Clothes Thief

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: 1st chapter is angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I couldn't help but add a touch of angst, Past and Present, that's the only warning needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: 3 times Tessa steals Scott's clothes + 1 time she doesn't





	1. 2008

2008 

Tears brim in her glazed eyes, her face contorted in pain, thoughts drowning in fear. Fear that it won't work, fear that she could never skate again, fear that he'll leave her. 

The last option is the one she can't bear the most. 

It's been a month since Tessa had to stop training in Canton and she returned back to London to stay with her mum. The pain in her legs that she had tried to hide for several months had been discovered and she can remember how Scott found her, wallowing in self pity and sobbing in pain and frustration as she sat with bags of ice covering her shins. She felt humiliated as he scrambled to respond to her crying and kneeled right down beside her trying to coax words out of her but the sobs only made her choke whenever she tried. She was so afraid now that he had seen her weakness that he would leave but his comforting voice that reassured her he would take care of her made her believe him.

She thinks now maybe she shouldn't.

Although Tessa is limited to the confines of her house, she still knows whats happening back at the Artic Edge. She knows Marina has Scott trying out new partners every week. Wanting to replace Tessa. She wants to scream at him, yell at him for shutting her out, for not keeping his promise and for trying to find someone new. But she can't Blame him. Her legs won't allow her to move down stairs, let alone skate. She's weak and now everyone knows it. But it doesn't mean the betrayal doesn't hurt. He hurt her more than her legs ever will.

To take away the pain from her heart she transfers it to her legs. When her emotions overwhelm her, she starts to walk despite every step is a searing heat through her whole body and her teeth clench to stop her from crying out. She wants to feel this pain in hope that it will outweigh what she feels. She knows its a bad idea, running and hiding from real emotion but the thought of facing it, on top of her surgery is too much to handle.

There's a vague sound of a doorbell and voices that fade into background noise before the clear voice of her mum is heard. 

"Tess, sweetie, you have a guest" 

She swings open her creaky door and pads to the landing, overlooking her mum who is at the bottom of the steps and her eyes go straight to the door where one Scott Moir is standing. She can feel her tears rising again and she flees back to her room, closing the door and going to the bathroom. She stares into her mirror and sees her reflection of bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. Its a sight she can't bear and she hangs her head leaning over the sink. 

Her mothers soft footsteps enter the room and gather Tessa into a hug.

"I don't want to see him" she whimpers

"baby I know, but I think he wants to apologise"

Tessa retracts her body and raises her voice "He's 2 months too late for that!" 

A hand rubs Tessa's arm soothingly, "please, hear him out and then I won't let him up again. He looks pretty broken" Kate tries to reason.

"I'm broken mum!" she shouts, "Scott's just fine. Scott can walk and skate because he has legs that won't betray him, he doesn't have a reason to be broken" her voice breaks and lowers as she cries into her mums arm.

A tap at the door breaks Tessa's cries and she straightens up and uses her sleeve to dry her tears as Tessa's mum leaves and Scott enters. 

Neither of them speak, Scott stands awkwardly at the door waiting for something but she doesn't even know why he came. 

"What are you doing here Scott?" 

Wordlessly Scott strides across the room and gently sits down next her at the end of her bed. 

"I, honestly I don't know" he drops his head in shame and Tessa moves herself away from Scott to the other end of her bed. 

"Okay, then leave. But before you do just please tell me if its true"

He looks at her then, eyes wet and his face sad, "If what's true?"

"You're trying to replace me" she whispers and Scott fully snaps upright. 

"Tess no!"

"I know Scott! You and Marina think I'm weak so you're trying new partners to replace me" she cries. 

His eyes widen in fear, "Tess, I don't want to replace you. Marina wanted to try me out with partners for when you aren't here but I'm sick of it now, they aren't you and I don't want to dance with someone that isn't you so I came here" 

Tessa stills. She's relieved that Scott isn't looking for someone new, that fact Marina is should surprise her but it doesn't.

"Then why did you leave me?" 

He reaches out to her but she flinches away and he drops his arm and a stray tear falls down his cheek. 

"I didn't know how to be what you needed. I still don't."

"You said we would do this together and then you left" and she starts crying again, "you left me". 

Tessa's hands cover her face and Scott scooches over to pull her hands away and wrap her in an engulfing hug where her hot tears seep through his jumper.

"I'm so sorry kiddo" he says into her hair.

"Scott", her voice is fragile, "What if this doesn't work and I can't skate"

"Tess please don't". He doesn't want to think about it because it hurts too much to think of a world where he skates without her - he can't skate without her. He needs this surgery to work. 

"No Scott, we need to talk about it" she gently unravels herself from him.

He sighs in defeat.

"Realistically you'll need to find another partner and..."

"No." His voice cuts through her words, sharp and decisive.

"I am wholly part of virtuemoir and so are you, my last name doesn't exist on the ice without yours. I'm not a skater without you."

Tessa could cry from that proclamation. For once, since she started feeling that burning sensation in her legs, she cries happy tears. 

It's Tessa now who initiates a hug by crawling onto his lap and wrapping her arms around him. He falls into the Crook of her neck where she can feel his deep breathing and few tear drops on her skin that makes her shiver. They are both crying for the same thing - each other. They stay like this, back in their own little bubble where they are the extension of one another again until Tessa moves first. She moves her head to look at Scott where he doesn't have the protection of her neck to hide anymore.

His eyes read all kinds of emotions, some of them she's scared to address but as she's straddling his waist with his arms around her, Tessa only wants to make the situation more intimate. She leans in and Scott lets out a shaky breath as she gets closer

"Tessa we shouldn't" he whispers, not moving.

"It's alright Scott, you can't break my heart more than it is already"

"I never wanted to hurt you, we shouldn't" he weakly protests to Tessa's proximity.

"Please, let me feel this" and she kisses him.  

He doesn’t respond at first, doesn’t retract, doesn’t reciprocate, he just lets her kiss him. But then her hands slide up into his hair and he’s gone, he succumbs to her touch and kisses her back with equal amount of force wanting all of Tessa Virtue. The feeling of desire overwhelms him and he should have known that this was the first time he truly lusted over her and that it was a feeling that wouldn’t disappear so easily - not when he sees her every day.

When she breaks the kiss he can hear her heavy panting and through his hooded eyes he can spot every detail of her flushed face, soft lips swollen and pink from their makeout. 

He wants more. 

He trails lightly to her neck as she catches her breath until he finds his favourite spot on her. his teeth graze over the dip between her neck and shoulder and his body is acutely award of the sharp inhale and the slight roll of Tessa’s hips which are currently straddled over his and he sucks harshly on the skin there.  

His lips are pulled away by Tessa’s hands cradling his head and her eyes piercing through his. The sincerity of this connection makes Tessa’s heart flutter but they both understand that they really shouldn’t take it further if they don’t want to ruin their partnership. It doesn’t stop her from asking him to stay which he agrees to. 

Scott slides the jumper off his body and lets it fall next to Tessa’s bed and swiftly joins her under the cover of her cramped single bed. Tessa has to lie a majority of herself on top of him for them to fit. There’s something so natural about this that scares Scott and his power to stop everything he’s been told to avoid has failed him tonight in Tessa’s bedroom. He can’t help but feel guilty.

His eyes are closed but he can feel Tessa’s lingering stare so he shifts his head to look down upon the girl he’s not allowed to have and her eyes look so full of something resembling love and his heart breaks for himself and for Tessa because he knows he’ll have to hurt her again. 

The hurt comes in the middle of the night when Tessa’s breathing evens and she’s snuggled against him every so often making soft whimpers in her sleep which he finds adorable. He carefully slips his body from underneath and collects his shoes all the while Tessa is stirring. Her eyes are only half open and he can tell she won’t remember this moment in the morning.

”Scott” she sounds dazed and her watery voice is so tempting because all he wants is to go and lie next to her. 

He carreses her hair and kisses her forehead, “I’m so sorry Tess” and with that he goes and opens the window looking back on her with anger at himself before disappearing. 

***

In the morning Tessa’s not sure if she dreamt last night but the light purple bruising on her neck and Scott’s jumper seem like pretty sufficient evidence to her. 

She pulls his oversized over her small frame and the smell of Scott overpowers her and she breaks down. 

The fading hickey and Scott’s jumper that now lives in her wardrobe are the only remnants that night ever happened. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2018 - Great Kitchen Party event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that everything has been crazy, and while I understand people feel rude posting fanfics, I personally will continue in my land of AU. But I will fully support any decision they make and I really hope they both find who and what they want in life. 
> 
> And without further ado... here is chapter 2!

The band is playing and the music is loud, the lights and the smoke made it difficult to see but this is the first time in many months they’ve been able to let loose and really enjoy a good party being put on. Tessa knows she has a speech to give with Scott later but it doesn’t stop her tipping the champagne down and letting it flow through her blood.She’s been in many photos, videos and she’s just been having a good time dancing, singing (ever so softly) and chatting with her friend in the Great Kitchen Party.

 

Tessa and Scott have lost each other, they got separated by people dragging them into different conversations. They had been backstage and everyone wanted photos, it was impossible to avoid a selfie. She was happily dancing in a group with heather, right near the stage and was passed another glass to nurse by, well she doesn’t quite know. Before she can drink it though another hand steals it from her and she feels another hand on her waist.

 

“Think you had enough there Virtch?” The familiar teasing of her favourite business partner makes her grin like a fool and his warm touch makes her want to lean in.

 

“I could go for one more” she’s pining after the glass he is holding out of her reach. She reaches her arm out towards the glass her body off balance and fully leaning to the glass before Scott’s hand pulls her body back into his.

 

“Maybe lay off for a bit yeah? We have a speech to deliver” he says right into her ear. The low sound of his voice is so soft in her ear compared the blaring band that is now becoming a white noise with him there and it has her senses stirring. She wants to stay right here next to him.

 

“I lost you” she says at a loss of words for anything else.

 

“Sorry, I got dragged away, I’ve been keeping an eye out for you though” starting to sway her to the music.

 

“Always my protector” she sighs happily sinking into him and turning her head to gaze at him. He catches her eye and smiles softly, his Tessa smile, and rests his head on her shoulder.

 

They know there are many cameras around, they aren’t oblivious to the instagram stories everyone is posting, but looking round the room, right here, right now, they are safe. Scott takes control of their bodies and sways them back and forth, Tessa sinking into his arms looking for the security she feels when she’s wrapped up in him. She clings onto his arm that is slinked around her torso and closes her eyes.

 

They let the soft melodies of the song play around them until it isn’t anymore and Scott makes her aware they do actually need to go and prepare for that speech now. Backstage is bright, like really bright is the first thing Tessa notices. It almost hurts her eyes and head but she’s not there for very long before she’s strutting her way through the fog with Scott at her heel, endearingly swiping at it.

 

The sound of their names being read out and the thought of delivering this speech well doesn’t seem so important anymore. Not when she’s hyper aware of Scott’s hand on her waist and his scent. God she really just wants him to take her to bed.

 

“Be present T” he says to her and she is forced to remember where she is.

 

The speech goes to plan, their introduction is nice and all they have to do is sell the initiative. “We’ve had life changing trips”, next to her, Scott snorts lightly because god if Scotland wasn’t life changing. They learnt so much about each other, came to face the pain from Sochi, the pain from each other. They came to understand the other in a deeper context - they could stop running circles around each other and move forward.

 

And boy did they move forward. China, the comeback, PyeongChang, Belgium, Stars on Ice, Thank you Ilderton, Thank you Canada Tour. They were together and taking over the world. As usual Scott lets her take the lead with the presentation nodding and adding his own comments when she pauses and saying “yeah” when she addresses him. It’s worked thus far in their career so why change it. Besides the only 2 things he has on his mind is Tessa and bed.

 

The speech was easy. Trying to get Tessa off the stage was not. She was away to walk off in the wrong direction but he already had hold of her waist guiding her the right way.He had definitely decided she had enough and he didn’t want her to do anything she wouldn’t do sober because he knows Tessa and that she would be mortified of any stories the next morning.

 

“Hey Tess, do you want to go to the hotel yet?”

 

“Baby I want to dance” she sings animatedly and a little bit too loud.

 

“T, shush, we don’t want anyone to hear you” he places a kiss on her temple dragging her away from the mass of people.

 

“But I do Scott. I’m your just like you are mine. Why can’t everybody know that?” she pouts and Scott has to laugh at how adorable she is.

 

“If you still decide that tomorrow, with your rational brain talking, then it would be the greatest gift to me”

 

The thing about their relationship is that its private. Its something they have and no one else can touch which they love. Scott is ready to take the jump of making them public, he has for a while and its not secret knowledge. He doesn’t think it will happen anytime soon though. Tessa loves the privacy and the intimacy of having a relationship the public can’t pry on. Not to mention the fact they have finally been released from the constant pressure of a dating question and to announce it would be to put focus on it again which they really can’t stand.

 

“But for now lets get you home”. He spins her and presses a kiss to her forehead before they part ways and tour the room saying goodbyes before they eventually leave the event in a taxi Scott called.

 

***** home *****

 

“Scott why can’t I just sleep on the sofa?” Tessa whines from the position where she flopped on the big cream coloured sofa.

 

He holds out his hands for her to grab so he can pull her up, “because T, its not going to be comfy”

 

“You could sleep there too and then it would be” she argues, the words getting lost in a yawn. She’s scooped into the air and nuzzled against his chest while he carries her nearly asleep form upstairs to her bedroom.

 

He crouches down, trying to level with her sitting on the bed, his hand going to stroke her knee. “Hey T go grab your pyjamas and then we’ll go finish getting ready for bed okay?”

 

She nods and retrieves things from drawers, battles her dress, and kicks her heels away. When she finally puts the shirt over her head Scott can’t help but notice that is looks familiar.

 

“Where’s your shirt from Tess?” His arms slink around her waist and he smiles smugly.

 

“Mine”

 

He looks at her drowsy eyes and raises an eyebrow knowing full well that its his Canada shirt from South Korea, and he can’t help but feel the tug at his heart, with the knowledge she owns the exact same shirt but chose his.

 

“Whatever you say babe” he kisses her nose and then leans close to her ear, “But I know you’ve stolen mine”

 

He feels her shrug and so hugs her harder before the thought runs through his head that they still have half a fight with makeup removal and skincare routines. A fight he wants to win quickly so he can fall into bed.

 

He pulls her in the bathroom, he’s already got everything she needs out and he starts with the task of removing her makeup with Nivea water and swiftly getting into her skincare routine that he bothered to learn for nights like these. She brushes her teeth herself while he takes out her hair and brushes it gently, watching her in the mirror.

 

He’s putting everything back in place and turning of the lights but she’s already been pulled back to her bed, finding comfort in her duvet, her face almost disappearing. He slips in his side, promptly turning of the beside lamps and pulling her into his arms where his face meets her neck, his front flushes against her back, arms sling low over her torso and legs tangle.

 

_What a way to end a day._


End file.
